Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight, and more particularly to a bi-reticle sight.
Description of the Related Art
A firearm is provided with a sight for hitting an object more accurately, and a sight is provided with a reticle which is generally crosshairs. Conventionally, only one reticle is set in the sight, and the reticle is moved along with the firearm when the firearm is moved. Therefore, when the firearm is not kept horizontal, a user generally fails to perceive it and the shooting result is affected eventually.